Should've Said No
by EClareObsession
Summary: ONE SHOT SONG FANFIC. Jude caught Spiederman making out with Karma.. will they stay together or is Juderman over? Song used: Should've Said No - Taylor Swift


_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone**_

it was the night of Jude's 18th birthday. They were at the party, when Jude looked for her boyfriend... Jude stood in the doorway as she watched her boyfriend make out with Karma. She didn't interrupt, all she did was waited for the two to notice her. Finally they broke the kiss and noticed Jude standing there

"Jude, i'm so sorry!" Jude's boyfriend, Spiederman, pleaded

"Save it" Jude said as she started to walk away. Spiederman followed her.

"I love you Jude" Spiederman truthfully stated

"If you loved me.. you wouldn't be sticking you're tongue down some skanks throat!" Jude yelled. She got into her beat up car and drove home. When she got there she took a quick shower to get all the make up off, and to get her hair back to normal. She then... cried herself to sleep.

_**Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**_

Jude woke up the next morning with tear stains on her cheeks. She washed them off and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, Jude headed over to G-Major. She walked in and spotted Spiederman on the couch, but didn't acknowledge him. She walked right passed him, and his eyes followed her. He finally got up and followed her.

"Jude, I'm sorry!" He pleaded. She stopped and looked at him.

"I can't even look at you anymore" She told him.

_**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**_

"Jude, If I had one more chance, I'd take it all back! You're my one and only, And I only love you!" He truthfully told her. She gave her the mean look. He stared at her. Waiting for her response

"Go soak up you're fabulous life... the one I'm not in" Jude said

_**It was a moment of weakness you said yes...**_

"You shouldn't have kissed her... it's you're fault... not mine" Jude added, and finally she walked away from him. He stood there, regretting all of his mistakes. Kyle and Wally stood next to him.

"Are you dudes over for sure?" Wally asked. Spiederman sighed.

"Sadly.. I'm losing her" He told the guys.

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home**_

Jude went into the studio and spotted Tommy.

"Hey Girl" He said once he saw her come in. He didn't get a response, so he knew something was up "What's up with you today?" He asked. Jude shrugged

"Maybe the fact that I caught Spiederman and Karma's tongues down eachother's throats last night..." She confessed.

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

"I mean, didn't he think about me. Like he should of thought about what he was doing... Now we're over... and to tell you the truth... I miss him" Jude told Tommy. Tommy gave her a sympathetic look.

"Want to unleash those feelings?" He asked. She nodded and they started recording. 2 hours later they had 4 songs done, and Jude was leaving.

_**You should've known that word,'bout whatcha did with her  
Get back to me...**_

She bumped into Spiederman.

"Jude, listen, please!" He begged her. She gave him the 'sorry not a chance' look. She walked passed him, and he was about to follow her, but Tommy stopped him.

"She needs time.. so let her have it" He told him. Spiederman looked down in shame. Jude arrived home, and flopped herself on her bed.

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

"Wasn't he at least thinking of me while they were kissing!? Was I even in the back of his mind!? Why Why Why does my life suck?!" She thought to herself, and for the second night in a row she cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile at G-Major. Spiederman was finishing packing up his guitar and a bunch of other shit. Karma approached.

"Hey Speedy" She said, which gave Spiederman a pissed off mood, he knew what she was doing. She was trying to get him, but he didn't want her.

"Save it." Spiederman told her

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**_

"Speedy, Speedy. I mean you and Jude are over... so why not me and you.. You're up to my standards... and I'm obviously up to your's... so forget about Harrison.. you can have me" Karma stated. Spiederman gave her a mean look

"I am on my knees begging for her forgiveness.. I love Jude Harrison... not you..." He stated.

"But Speedy" She said before being cut off

"Shut up already..." He coldly said before leaving G-Major.

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

Spiederman was driving home and started to think "Why'd I do it? I could of been holding Jude in my arms right now.. I could of still had her" Spiederman thought to himself. He finally arrived home, and took a shower, then fell asleep. The next day at G-Major. He arrived and saw Jude recording. He walked into the studio and listened to her.

_**You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say**_

"Everything you are, fades to black" Jude sang. She stopped when she saw him. Tommy noticed Spiederman too.

"You got a 5 minute break" He said into the microphone. Jude came out and stood infront of Spiederman.

"Jude, Listen... you're everything, and everyone deserves a second chance... and this can be my second chance!" He begged her.

"Don't you see that I've been crying!? Sorry isn't going to fix anything!!" Jude replied

_**But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...**_

"I know, and I hate myself for making you cry! But we can still be together!" Spiederman pleaded.

"We can't be the same... We can never be in love again.." Jude replied.

_**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

"Jude, I'll do anything to win you back... and we can be in love again! We really can.. Just give me a chance" Spiederman told her.

"My 5 minutes are up... bye" She said as she walked back into the recording booth.

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home**_

Spiederman left the studio and Wally and Kyle approached.

"Juderman, Juderman, Juderman" Kyle said with a sigh.

"Shut up.. it's not funny" Spiederman said with no emotion

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

"We know... it sucks" Wally replied

"Yeah, but I have a question" Kyle told him

"What?" Spiederman asked.

_**You should've known that word,'bout whatcha did with her  
Get back to me...**_

"Why'd you do it?" Kyle asked. "Didn't you know, someone would tell her, or she would see you two?" Kyle asked. Spiederman stared at him.

"I should of known... But I am to stupid to notice..." Spiederman answered.

"You didn't answer me... why'd you do it?" Kyle asked again

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

"Karma... she just... she got me into that hotel room, and I let go of everything... and I didn't even enjoy the make out... I wanted it to end... but i wouldn't stop.." Spiederman answered.

"Dude... No offense, but you messed up" Wally told him

"I know" He replied

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**_

That night Spiederman went over to Jude's. He threw a rock at her window. Jude opened her window and saw him.

"Just come down here... please" He begged her. Jude came downstairs and then outside.

"What?" She asked. He gave her a look full of sadness.

"Love is all that matters.. and you're the only love I have.." He poured his heart out to her.

"You make it so damn hard..." Jude replied, as tears filled in her eyes. Spiederman also had tears in his eyes

"I know.. but you have to believe me... you have too" Spiederman said as the tears started to go down his cheeks.

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have mee. Ohhh. **_

"Please.. Jude... I need you more then anyone else.. I'd do anything for my lips to touch your's... I really love you.. I really do" He said as he noticed that tears were going down her face, as well as his.

"I love you... Spied... I do too... But it's hard to know that I wasn't the one you were kissing..." Jude stated

"I know... You should of been the girl that I was kissing... and I messed up..." Spiederman told her.

_**I can't resist... **_

"I can't keep ignoring this.." Jude told him.

"I know we can't be together like we used to be... but we can try.." Spiederman said.

_**before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...**_

"Spied... was it worth it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Spiederman replied

_**Was she worth this?...**_

"Was she worth it?" She asked. Spiederman looked at her and shaked his head referring to no.

"No... she wasn't" He answered

"So, why'd you do it?" She asked

"I don't know.. I had a couple drinks... and I let go of everything" He answered.

_**No... no no no...**_

"I knew beer was a bad idea" Jude said with a smile. Spiederman and Jude still had tears rolling down they're cheeks.

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home**_

"Yeah.." Spiederman said looking down. "Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I don't really know.. I miss you more then anything... but God.. it hurt so damn bad to see you with her.. It hurt so bad" She answered.

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

"I know... i mean... If I saw you and Quincy doing that.. I'd be pissed too... But I love you too much to let you go... I need you by my side.. .I need you.. Jude Harrison... I admit it... I need you" He pleaded. Jude stared into his eyes.

_**You should've known that word,'bout whatcha did with her  
Get back to me...**_

"I love you... Jude... i love you" He told her. She looked down as more tears fell. "Stop crying.. you're making me cry harder.." He added.

"Spied... You know what my answer is to all of this..." She replied.

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

"No.. I don't... I messed up to damn bad to have any idea.." He truthfully stated. Jude then took off a necklace that Spiederman had given her. She grabbed his hand and put the necklace in it, she then closed his hand.

"I can't be with you.." She told him.

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**_

Spiederman suprised himself when he started to cry harder. Him and Jude hugged.

"We can be friends..." Jude told them as the two sobbed in each other's shoulders

"Love is what matters most.. and I lost it.." Spiederman told her.

"I know... me too" Jude replied.

"We can be friends.." Spiederman told her.

"Best Friends" She stated, they then continued to hug.

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

i know, not the happiest ending, but it fits the song!


End file.
